Criminal
by RinRyougi
Summary: A world where no one knows who the good and bad are. Mikasa Ackerman, a 17 year old student, becomes part of the Underground Scouting Legion with no choice. Now she tries to keep it a secret from her step brother and goes on through the streets hiding from the Military Police. What's left is to seek for the truth in a beautiful, yet cruel world.(M for language, and sexual content.)


**Criminal**

It was a strange, rainy, cold night.

I was walking home after my track meeting, and my luck was bad as is. I came in second after that damn bitch, Leonhardt; and now it was raining. Eren had happened to go on a guys' night and couldn't come pick me up.

And if you're wondering what I mean by "guys' night", it's just a group of Eren's friends that get together to play this new game called Attack on Titan. Oh yeah, Eren is my stepbrother if I forgot to mention. Long story short, after my parents were murdered by some wanted criminals I was adopted by the Jaeger family. I still go by 'Ackerman' though.

Anyway, as I was saying my day couldn't have gotten any worse. I was wrong. I lived at least five miles away from my academy, Sina Academy for students with high ability, and the area I lived around was near the Underground.

The Underground was a secret meeting place for thugs; criminals most likely. I've only been down there once as a child, and it was one of the most frightening things I've ever seen. Abuse of drugs, and alcohol surrounded me then. If it weren't for Eren, I wouldn't be alive now. So since the Underground is near my home, it wasn't common to get kidnapped, robbed, and such. I still didn't understand why the Jaegers even had a home there. But I did find out, way later on.

I had begun to walk home in this heavy rain; still wearing my running shorts, tank top with a simple hoodie, and my simple red scarf, I felt cold. The rain drops that hit my legs were frigid and gave me horrible goose bumps. Once I had reached the Underground area, many people with red scarves roamed around. I was questioning why the red scarves were being used a lot, and then it came to my senses.

Red and black were the new colors of the Undergrounds, which meant they had a new leader. A year ago the colors had been green and black, chosen by the common leader Erwin Smith. My friends had me informed on what happens Underground, but this time they didn't tell me they had a new leader.

I continued to walk, ignoring suspicious glances. My gaze remained looking down, and my nose remained buried against my scarf.

Some people were greeting me, while others glared. I did my best to fit in so nothing would happen to me. But keeping my gaze down wasn't such a smart thing this time, since I had bumped into someone. That had happened to be the new leader.

I quickly looked up at him, my blue eyes widened at the sight in front of me. He was slightly taller than me; had raven black hair like mine, and had the coldest dark green eyes I've ever laid eyes on. We made eye contact for a long moment.

Levi was his name, just Levi. He was wearing a suit; the collar and red tie were loose but his black leather jacket was well buttoned halfway.

"You're not from here, are you?" his deep voice spoke to me.

"I am," I had lied, and it was obvious it was a lie. Something about my tone of voice made others know when I lied and when I didn't.

"Members of my family don't go on wearing track wear," he looked down at me, "Filthy track wear." He didn't have a right to say that since he was also soaking wet from the rain.

My damn tongue couldn't hold back and I ended up saying, "As if you aren't filth." Levi had scowled at that remark and had grabbed my arm. He looked at me dead in the eyes again and said, "You're just a peasant that doesn't better. I'm giving you two options: you accompany me Underground, or I throw you in the pile of shit." And by pile of shit, he meant the people that were dead; those who had done wrong and deserved no grave for some apparent reason. I didn't want to roam in the dead piles of bones so I had gone with him.

It was different this time though. The Underground didn't smell of drugs or alcohol as much. We had gone down and endless amount of stair cases, and passed through an endless amount of doors to finally reach the Underground. Levi took me to his office.

I was amazed at how elegant the office was. Silky, red curtains hung from the ceiling as if they were gates. His desk was in the center, with two leather seats in front of it; of course, his seat as well. Coming from a poor family, this really took my breath away.

"Ever heard of the Scouting Legion?"

I shook my head.

"Well, now you're part of it."

And that's where it all started…


End file.
